Um bom motivo
by series addict
Summary: One/shot. Como Sawyer convenceu Juliet de ficar mais que duas semanas na ilha.


**FIC:** Um bom motivo**  
AUTOR****: **series addict**  
SHIP:** Sawyer/Juliet**  
CENSURA: **K  
**SPOILERS:** Quinta temporada**  
DISCLAIMER:** Lost e seus personagens pertencem à ABC e seus produtores. Poque se pertencessem a mim, Jack já estava morto, Kate tinha sido levada para o fundo do poço pela corrente e Suliet estava dentro do submarino e ela tinha contado do baby Burke/Ford**  
OBSERVAÇÃO:** Fanfic escrita em resposta ao Projeto "Three Years" da seção Suliet do One True Forum (.com/onetrueforum/index/)**  
****NOTAS:** 1. As partes em itálico são lembranças de James sobre acontecimentos durante as duas semanas que Juliet resolveu ficar.  
2. A primeira cena, que está em itálico é Sawyer lembrando o momento que pede duas semanas.  
3. Leiam, comentem, critiquem. Mas tenham em mente que essa é minha primeira fic de Lost.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Era noite, Sawyer e Juliet estavam sentados no cais. Ele tinha contado que Horace permitiu que eles ficassem na ilha por duas semanas para procurarem por Locke e os outros. Ela responde dizendo que Locke saiu para salvá-los, e ele tinha conseguido._

_- Aquele submarino aí atrás me trouxe até aqui, e nos últimos três anos eu venho tentando ir embora. Eu vou aproveitar minha chance._

_Sawyer não gosta do que ela diz e tenta convencer que eles estão em 1974, que é um mundo diferente do que eles viviam. Juliet permanece irredutível. Ele então usa o último e único argumento possível, a emoção._

_- E eu? – ele percebe que Juliet olha para ele interessada – Vai mesmo me deixar aqui com o cientista louco e o senhor 'eu falo com os mortos'? E o Jin, que é um cara legal, mas não conversa muito._

_- Você vai ficar bem._

_- E quem vai me proteger? Duas semanas, é só o que peço._

_Ela olha para ele sorrindo e Sawyer percebe que conseguiu ganhar pelo menos duas semanas. Eles sorriem um para o outro._

*****************************

Sawyer se lembrava daquele dia, daquele pedido e dos sorrisos trocados. As duas semanas que ele pediu, tinha chegando ao fim. O submarino partiria no dia seguinte, e Juliet iria embora, definitivamente. Ele sabia que ela era uma mulher decidida e não tinha muito que pudesse fazer para fazê-la mudar de opinião.

*****************************

_Sawyer olhava pela janela a noite calma e quieta na vila. As casas todas com as luzes apagadas. Depois do tempo vivido na ilha, fugindo de monstros de fumaça, flechas flamejantes, a constante noção de perigo e a falta de conforto, ele não conseguia largar aquele sentimento de que alguém poderia fazer mal a eles. Quando percebeu que tinha mais alguém na sala se virou já pegando a arma._

_- Sou só eu, James._

_- Desculpe, acho que é força do hábito. Ainda não me acostumei a relaxar e não me preocupar._

_- Tudo bem, eu também ainda não larguei o estado de constante alerta._

_A luz da lua, clareava a sala e ele percebeu que ela estava descalça, usando uma camiseta com o logo da Dharma que mal cobria até o meio da coxa. Ela seguia até o sofá para se sentar e Sawyer reparou como ela tinha pernas firmes e torneadas._

_- Então quer fazer o que para passar o tempo?_

_- Achei um baralho na gaveta da estante, podemos jogar 21, sabe?_

_- Claro, pode dar as cartas._

_Os dois se acomodaram em volta da mesa, ela no sofá e ele na poltrona. Os dois se divertiram até que o sono chegasse._

*****************************

Ele sentiria falta da companhia dela, dos jogos nas noites de insônia, das divisões de tarefas na casa, mas principalmente dos passeios depois do jantar.

*****************************

_Sawyer terminava de arrumar a louça do jantar. Depois que Horace permitiu que eles ficassem na vila Dharma por 2 semanas, ele exigiu que os cinco ficassem juntos, disse que não queria abusar da boa vontade, mas na verdade não queria que ninguém ficasse longe da sua vista. A casa tinha três quartos, então ele dividia um quarto com Jin. Miles e Faraday o outro e o terceiro ficou para Juliet. Assim que terminou de lavar a louça ele foi para a sala onde a encontrou lendo um livro. _

_- Tá lendo o que?_

_- Agatha Christie._

_- Mistério policial. – ele sorriu e muda de assunto. – Vou dar uma volta, aproveitar que o tempo está mais fresco, não quer ir junto?_

_- Claro – ela largou o livro de lado e os dois saíram. _

_Algumas casas já tinham todas as luzes apagadas, em outras se escutava uma música sendo tocada, ou alguma conversa mais animada. Os dois caminhavam num silêncio confortável. Pela primeira vez, desde a queda do avião ele se sentia tranqüilo. Na verdade, era a primeira vez em sua vida adulta que se sentia completamente calmo e contente._

*****************************

Eles tinham longas conversas durante aqueles passeios. As conversas variavam, eram sobre livros, filmes, amigos, trabalho. Foi num desses passeios que eles conversavam sobre seus passados. Ela contou sobre sua irmã e seu sobrinho Julian. Ele contou sobre a morte de seus pais e de sua vida de golpista. Foi nessa noite que ele descobriu que não queria que Juliet fosse embora.

*****************************

_Os dois se sentaram na escada da varanda. O vento soprava e fazia o cabelo dela voar espalhando o perfume que era característico dela. Uma mistura doce e suave de limão. Ele poderia ficar a noite inteira sentindo aquele perfume. _

_- Está pensando em que, James? – ela perguntou._

_- Nada importante. Posso fazer uma pergunta? _

_- Claro, o que foi?_

_- Por que você não me chama de Sawyer como todos os outros? Ou melhor LaFleur?_

_- Sawyer, LaFleur, ou qualquer outro sobrenome que escolher, são seus personagens, golpistas. James é o homem que pulou do helicóptero para que seus amigos pudessem ter a chance de se salvar. É o homem que, apesar de todas as dificuldades, conseguiu sobreviver e seguir em frente. É o homem que passa as noites acordado, para proteger outras pessoas._

_Ele olha para ela e vê que tudo que ela dizia era verdade. Ela realmente dava valor à tudo que ele já tinha feito. Ela conseguiu ver o que ele sempre tentou esconder das pessoas. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam com mais intensidade. O vento continuava a soprar os cabelos que insistiam e voar no rosto dela. Ele puxou uma mecha e pendeu atrás da orelha dela. O sorriso aberto desapareceu do rosto dela, e ela se levantou._

_- Está ficando tarde, vou me deitar. Boa noite James._

_- Boa noite Juliet._

*****************************

Ele tinha decidido ficar. Horace tinha feito o convite para eles se juntarem à Iniciativa Dharma. Jin e Miles também resolveram ficar. Os três iriam trabalhar na área de segurança. Cuidar para que os nativos não descumprissem o acordo de trégua que foi combinado. Dois dias antes, Dan já tinha ido de lancha para uma ilha próxima àquela onde as pesquisas eram desenvolvidas.

*****************************

_Sawyer chegou em casa e entregou um papel para Juliet. Era um cheque._

_- Pra que isso James?_

_- Você vai chegar num mundo sem documento ou dinheiro. Vai precisar disso para recomeçar. _

_- Onde você conseguiu isso?_

_- Eu pedi que o Horace adiantasse meu pagamento. – ele começou a rir e ela achou estranho – Desculpa, é que esse é meu primeiro emprego fixo, meu primeiro pagamento._

_- Então você devia ficar com isso. – ela estica a mão devolvendo o cheque._

_- Não, você vai precisar. – ele olhou para ela com carinho – Se não posso proteger você aqui, quero fazer isso de alguma forma._

_- Eu posso me proteger sozinha._

*****************************

Os pensamentos e lembranças daquelas duas semanas não deixavam ele dormir. Ele e Juliet estavam sozinhos em casa. Miles e Jin estavam escalados para o turno da noite. Ele levanta para tomar água e vê Juliet em pé na varanda. Ela usava shorts e camiseta e os cabelos dançavam com o vento. Aquelas duas semanas tinham sido muito diferentes. Ele não imaginava que pudesse encontrar alguém que o enxergasse além do personagem que tinha criado para si. Por algum tempo, pensou que talvez Kate fosse essa pessoa, mas revendo tudo que eles passaram, ele era a desculpa que ela encontrou para não encarar os sentimentos dela por Jack. Na hora das decisões importantes, ela sempre ficava do lado do Jack, mesmo que ele estivesse errado.

Ele tinha se jogado do helicóptero para que Kate pudesse ter sua chance no mundo real. Não se arrependia de ter feito aquilo, ele era aquele tipo de homem, que preferia garantir a felicidade dos outros antes da sua. Ou pelo menos pensava isso, porque ao ver Juliet na varanda da casa, ele percebeu que não queria e não podia deixar ela ir.

Na conversa no cais duas semanas antes ele queria uma companhia para conversar, para protegê-lo num momento de perigo. E naquele dia, eram esses os motivos que ele tinha. Mas agora, era muito mais e ele tinha medo de admitir como ela se tornou quase que vital para ele em tão pouco tempo. Ele bebeu a água e foi para junto dela na varanda.

- Pensei que suas noites de insônia tinham passado.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo. – ela se vira para ele e sorri. – estava pensando nos últimos três anos que fiquei aqui. Três anos querendo ir embora, e agora eu finalmente vou conseguir.

- Você vai fazer o que no mundo lá fora?

- Não sei. Acho que vou voltar pra Flórida. Você deveria ir embora também. Você sabe que a Dharma vai ser destruída pelos nativos, não é?

- Eu preciso esperar por eles. Eu sou assim, me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar James. Acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco, boa noite.

Ela estava entrando, mas ele segurou o braço dela.

- Fica, não vai embora. Eu sei que pedi só duas semanas, mas te peço mais um pouco de tempo.

- Por que James?

- Porque estamos nos anos 70. Você não vai encontrar nada do que conhecia antes lá fora, nem sua irmã.

- Isso é muito pouco. Eu preciso de um motivo maior.

Ele olhou para ela querendo que ela entendesse tudo que passava dentro de sua cabeça, ele queria que ela entendesse com um olhar, o que ele ainda não podia falar. Mas ela não entendeu, abaixou a cabeça, deu um beijo suave no rosto dele e um abraço. Ele a segurou junto do seu corpo por alguns segundos. Sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela, até sentir ela se afastando, ela deu um sorriso triste e entrou.

*****************************

Sayer acordou devagar naquela manhã. Quando olhou para o relógio viu que faltava ainda uma hora para a saída do submarino, ele tinha tempo de tomar banho antes de acompanhá-la até o cais, para se despedir. Quando chegou na cozinha e encontrou Miles e Jin tomando café, as caras cansadas, depois da noite inteira acordados. Ele não viu sinal dela e resolveu perguntar.

- Cadê a Juliet?

- Ela já foi para o cais. O submarino ia sair meia hora antes...

Sawyer olhou para o relógio e viu que ele tinha cinco minutos para poder se despedir. Não esperou nem o resto das explicações de Jin. Ele saiu correndo, esperando chegar a tempo, ele precisava se despedir, precisava vê-la nem que fosse mais uma única vez.

*****************************

Juliet olhava para a vila, já estavam embarcando a última pessoa antes dela. Ela saiu sem se despedir dele, mas não podia, não tinha coragem. Se olhasse para os olhos dele mais uma vez, poderia desistir de ir embora, e mesmo assim queria sentir seu abraço por uma última vez.

- Ei, está na hora de embarcar, é a última. – grita o rapaz que embarcava os passageiros.

Ela segue para a escada, mas escuta a voz de James gritando seu nome e se vira.

- Juliet, espera!

Ela fica parada no lugar, e ele logo chega tomando ela num abraço.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, James? – ela se afasta um pouco dele.

- Você ia embora sem se despedir?

- A gente se despediu ontem de noite.

- Jules...

- Eu não queria vê-lo hoje. Não queria me despedir.

- Por quê?

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, James.

- Não vá embora.

- Dê-me uma razão para ficar. Só uma razão, boa o suficiente para ficar no lugar que só me causou infelicidade.

- Por mim. Fique por mim.

- Você já me deu essa desculpa.

- Não, aquele dia eu pedi que você ficasse pelo Sawyer. Agora eu peço que fique por mim. James.

Ela olhou surpresa para ele.

- Eu não posso fazer declarações apaixonadas de amor eterno como nos filmes ou romances. Não seria verdade, não estou pronto para isso.

- James...

- Mas posso te falar que nunca ninguém me fez chegar a esse ponto. Eu nunca precisei de alguém perto de mim como preciso de você. – ele ergue a mão até o rosto dela para sentir a textura da pele macia mais uma vez. – Não sei o que aconteceu. Nunca gostei de me sentir vulnerável como agora, mas por você, eu não tenho medo de me sentir assim e deixar você saber disso.

- Ei dona, você vai ou não? Estamos com hora marcada! – o rapaz grita para chamar a atenção de Juliet.

- Cala a boca e espera mais dois minutos. – Sawyer volta a atenção para ela. – Eu não posso perder você Jules. Eu já abri mão de muita coisa na vida, mas não posso abrir mão de você. Eu sei que com um tempo, eu posso chegar a dizer o que você quer e merece ouvir.

Ela se vira de costas para ele, Sawyer abaixa a cabeça.

- Pode ir, eu vou ficar.

Ele levanta a cabeça e vê Juliet virar para ele, sorrindo. Ele olhou para ela e se encantou mais uma vez com o movimento do cabelo dançando ao sabor do vento. Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela. Devagar ele se aproximou dela e a beijou com carinho. O beijo não foi longo, mas foi bastante intenso.

- Obrigado por ficar.

- Eu só precisava de um bom motivo.


End file.
